In many cleaning applications, it is desirable to remove contaminants (e.g., stains) from substrates, like metal, ceramic, polymeric, composite, glass and textile comprising substrates. Particularly, it is highly desirable to remove contaminants from clothing whereby such contaminants include dirt, salts, food stains, oils, greases and the like.
Typically, dry-cleaning systems use organic solvents, like chlorofluorocarbons, perchloroethylene and branched hydrocarbons to remove contaminants from substrates. In response to environmental concerns, other dry-cleaning systems have been developed that use inorganic solvents such as densified carbon dioxide, to remove contaminants from substrates. The systems that use organic or inorganic solvents to remove contaminants from substrates generally employ a surfactant and a polar co-solvent so that a reverse micelle may be formed to trap the contaminant targeted for removal. Other dry-cleaning systems employ cyclic siloxanes in dry-cleaning solvents.
The use of organic solvents, however, is no longer favored since preferred organic solvents, like halogenated hydrocarbons, often lead to environmental hazards and health risks. Also, densified carbon dioxide is not always a desired solvent since machines that use such a solvent can be dangerous since they operate at very high pressures. Cyclic siloxanes, like organic solvents, are believed to be associated with environmental and health problems since studies indicate they produce liver and lung diseases in laboratory animals.
It is of increasing interest to develop cleaning solvents that do not possess environmental and safety risks. This invention, therefore, is directed to a cleaning solvent comprising a linear silicon comprising oligomer. Such a solvent unexpectedly results in excellent cleaning properties and has no known environmental and safety risks.